servafandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance War
The Alliance War, also called the War of the Coalitions, is a peculiar one in galactic history. Most wars throughout history are of an expeditionary and limited nature, involving not whole empires but rather small task forces operating on behalf of that empire. Most wars also involve infighting between different species or within the same species - but not the Alliance War. Three empires, all of which were former slaves of the Desan Empire, formed a lukewarm and unstable military alliance against a mutual threat, the Nuquans. The causes of the Alliance War go back thousands of years, taking root during the times of the Great Plague. The legacy of the Great Plague proved that interstellar civilization was still vulnerable to the right kind of pathogen at the right time. One of the reasons that the various empires which made up the former Desan Empire devised a diplomatic mission at Madapar, known as the Congress of Madapar, was to outlaw the development of advanced bio-weaponry capable of wiping out civilization and to enforce this policy to the best of each Stellar Empire's capability. Once intelligence reports hinted at the possibility that the Nuquans were developing such a potent retroviral weapon, and the Nuquans later demonstrated these reports to be true when they used this weapon during an offensive in their war with the Abyovon, the Congress of Madapar convened and agreed to issue the Nuquan government with an ultimatum: destroy their bioweaponry stockpile or face war, with a generous explanation of the rationale behind the demand. Formation of the First Coalition While hoping for a diplomatic solution, even willing to concede in favor of the Nuquans so long as they dismantled their weapons, the parties of the Congress of Madapar nonetheless ordered the mobilization of each empire's separate armies and navies to form a powerful Coalition Task Force to enforce the ultimatum. The Nuquans, of course, refused, and countered the Congress' ultimatum by saying that the stockpiles of the bioweapons are under tight control by the Nuquan government, and that if the Congress is so paranoid about a repeat of the Great Plague, then they can simply avoid trade with the Nuquan Empire. They insisted they would be fine with this outcome, since the parties of the Congress were not major trade partners of the Nuquan anyhow. The strongest powers within the Congress, who were the largest contributors to the new coalition warfleet, dispatched a courier to Nuqa, bearing the electronic signature of each stellar empire's leader beneath a formal declaration of war. The Enossi Empire, who were the nearest neighbors to the Nuquans and under the most threat, as well as the most powerful member of the Congress, contributed the most warships and troops. The Ishamshuk Empire, who also shared a long border with the Nuquans, brought in a substantial number of military assets. Finally, although numerous secondary powers sent fleets and armies of varying quantity and quality, the most significant of these were those of the Caeryso, the prized children of the Enossi. Opening Moves Human Intervention After it became clear that the Nuquans were more than capable of resisting the combined might of the First Coalition, the Congress began to look for help. Although the Human Domain encompassed territory well within the bounds of the former Desan Empire (indeed, controlling the old Desan Homeworld, Mars), the humans had long been blocked from joining the Congress of Madapar due to diplomatic pressure from the Ishamshuk Empire, as well as the unanimous agreement that although humans were rapidly maturing as a starfaring race, they did not fully understand or experience the legacy of the Desan Empire, the common bond between all members of the Congress. In addition, more than a third of the parties had no first-hand accounts or experiences with humans, mostly hearing about them via the Ishamshuk, with whom they were enemies. This soured humans' diplomatic reputation among these races - who had never seen a human nor bothered to label Earth on their starcharts, instead only deigning to mention the Solar System for the significance of once having been the heart of the old Desan Empire. Practical considerations of the strategic situation with the ongoing Alliance War, however, forced the Congress to consider bringing the humans in. The Human Domain had grown into a force to be reckoned with - with more territory, technology, and population than the Caeryso. It was agreed, though perhaps grudgingly so, that human contribution to the war could be the boost the Coalition needs in order to stage a successful offensive. Besides, the human-controlled Campos' Stars region shared a border with the Nuquan Empire, and so perhaps the humans had an interest in the course of the war anyway. Couriers were sent from the high council of the Congress to Earth, addressing human leaders in a respectful and informative tone, and even using a human language, English, to do. The telegram had two parts: One which cordially invited the Domain to send a delegation to Madapar and join the Congress, and another informing Earth of the perilous situation with the Nuquans, the proximity of the Campos' Stars region, and suggesting that humans join forces with the other members of the congress in the war effort. At the time, Year 197, Consul Prima Weyland was holder of the Great Seal, and so the ultimate decision of whether the Domain would officially join the war fell on his shoulders. He formally accepted the aliens' invitation and hand-picked a ministry of ambassadors to journey to Madapar and represent human interests abroad, while consulting with the Grand Admiral of the United Armada and the CEO of Tritach about the circumstances favoring (or not) such intervention in the conflict. Eventually, the decision was reached to assemble a Joint Task Force of the United Armada and FFEL and go to the aid of the MERSCA confederation in the Campos' Stars region, and carry out the Domain's promise of protection to independent human colonies. Some were skeptical about the Armada's ability to fight in two fronts at once, but the Grand Admiral insisted that it was ready for such a task. Category:Wars